


Midnight Train

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bars, Deals, Engagement, Explicit Language, F/M, Heist, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trains, Vampires, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Benny and (Y/n) are getting married, but Benny wants to make sure it's perfect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a bunch of fics that I need to finish, but this just wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you guys like it!

He was getting married. After everything that he had survived, after everything that he had done, he was finally getting a happy ending. Well, at least he hoped so. Benny hadn’t exactly had the best luck of recent, being thrown back and forth between Purgatory and the real world so many times he probably had whiplash. The best thing that had happened so far was meeting her.

He just hoped he could do right by her.

(Y/n) was settled in a chair in the bunker, flipping through a bridal magazine. She was dreaming about weddings she’d never be able to have. Being pretty much a sister to the Winchester brothers had its perks. But money wasn’t one of them. But her and Benny had a safe home and that was one thing. Ever since Sam found a way to get Benny out of Purgatory and safe in the real world, he had lived in the bunker with them, falling for (Y/n) in the process. They were safe here.

But Benny hated that he couldn’t give her the world. He had gotten to a storage locker that he had opened many years ago, where he collected things and left it there for if he ever needed the money. A beautiful engagement ring stolen a long time ago was in there, and soon it was given to her. But now, it was the only thing that shined in her life. She tanned because she didn’t go out in the sun. Her sleep schedule was different now so that she could stay up with Benny. She had to take vitamins to make up for it. Benny knew she wanted to be in the sun. Instead, she just got a shining silver ring.

“Watchya doin’?” Dean asked, standing by Benny as he watched (Y/n) looked at beautiful wedding gowns and exotic locations.

“Nothin’.” Benny sighed. Dean shook his head.

“You’ve been here long enough. I know that look.” Dean said. He turned to look at (Y/n). “You know, she doesn’t want much. She really just wants to be with you.”

“I know.” Benny said. “She just deserves so much more.”

“She just wants us all to be safe and less monsters in the world.” Dean said with a shrug. “She’s happy Benny. Quit overthinking it.”

“Can’t help it.” Benny said, turning and walking away from the doorway. “She deserves a life in the sun. Or at least a wedding in the sun.”

“Yeah…sorry about that.” Dean said. “There’s not really much Sam or I can do for that one. You fed a long time ago, so the cure won’t work on you. We’ve looked at things, we really have, but everything is like myths or something.” Benny nodded.

“I know. I appreciate it.” He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge even though there was nothing in there that he needed at the moment. Dena followed him.

“We’re trying man. But I’m telling you, she’ll just be happy to marry you.” Dean tried to help, but he knew that he would never understand what was going through Benny’s head. Well, he would have if he would’ve been left as a vampire years ago instead of being saved. Benny closed the fridge and grabbed his jacket. “Where are you going?”

“Outside for a minute.” Benny said. “Don’t worry. I ain’t runnin’ Dean-o. I just need to think for a second.”

“Like what?” Dean asked.

“How to give her the fairytale weddin’ she deserves.” Benny walked out of the kitchen and out the door to the chilly Kansas air. Spring would be here any day, and Benny really didn’t need the jacket, but he wanted to at least feel normal. He settled on an old tree stump and looked up at the stars before he pulled his phone out. There had to be something out there to help him.

That’s when he found it.

A bar in New Orleans called The House of the Rising Sun. They catered to a clientele that “Partied all night and slept all day”. Everything about the website screamed vampire bar to Benny. He had been at a few in his lifetime, even bartended at one where he was working under the name Eli to hide from the Vampirates. And New Orleans was the perfect spot for one. You had actual, legit vampires that lived down in the bayou, and the humans who were a little too obsessed with Anne Rice that made the trek to The Big Easy.

It wouldn’t hurt to try.

Benny made his way back in to pack up some supplies that he needed. (Y/n) walked into their room to see him packing some clothes.

“What are you doing?” (Y/n) asked.

“I gotta go to New Orleans for a few days.” Benny said.

“Why?” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Mardi Gras?” Benny asked. (Y/n) stared him down.

“You and I both know that if you were going for Mardi Gras, Dean would be right there with you.” (Y/n) said. Benny sighed.

“An old friend of mine needs some help. I’m gonna go down there, help him, and be back before you know it.” Benny explained.

“Is it vampirates stuff?” She asked. Benny shook his head. “Benny…”

“It’s not.” Benny said, even though he really didn’t know who owned the bar. “I’ll call ya often and I’ll be home soon. I promise.”

“Okay.” (Y/n) sighed and kissed him. She was used to him having to run off to feed before, even though she did feed him occasionally. Just something about this trip to New Orleans didn’t sit right with her. But she shook it off when she felt him kiss her back.

“I love you.” He whispered, kissing her forehead. “I’ll be back soon.”

“I love you too.” She told him back. “Just be careful, okay.”

“Ain’t I always?” He laughed. He grabbed his bag and left, heading to someplace he hadn’t been in a long, long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Benny made it to New Orleans in record time, considering he had to park during the daytime and had to stop once to feed. The sun had just set when he made it to the Big Easy, and the streets were lit up. The neon was bright and he could hear people in the various bars on Bourbon. Some of them had been here the last time he was here, long before Katerina ravaged the city. But some of them were new, taking up the residents of businesses that just couldn’t bounce back. Benny had spent a lot of time in New Orleans, and it was a little bitter sweet to be back. But he didn’t have time to go down memory lane.

Each bar he passed had people hanging outside, laughing loudly and talking amongst themselves. Nothing seemed to meet the description of the bar he had read up on. He was about to give up his search in this area and look for the bar elsewhere in the city, when he spotted college kids dressed like stereotypical vampires. Pale skin, all black, like something that had been pulled from an early 2000’s Hot Topic. Benny sighed.

“We don’t all look like that.” He grumbled as he followed the kids to a bar out of the way, down a dark alley only lit up by the neon from the sign. He passed by tourists and people who really shouldn’t have been out at that time, but he just shrugged them off as he made his way into the bar.

The main room of the bar was exactly what Benny expected. Loud, dark, and busy. He sighed, secretly hoping that this would be something different, but he knew it wasn’t. He made his way to the counter, watching the man in leather that was bartending. He sighed and leaned against the counter.

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked. Benny was about to answer, but someone cut him off.

“You were more favorable of B positive with some whiskey mixed in, weren’t you Benny?” A voice asked. Benny froze and turned to look at someone he hadn’t seen since his head was about to be chopped off. “Hello Benny.”

“Isaac…” Benny growled some. Isaac smiled and hugged the other vampire, surprising Benny some.

“It’s good to see you.” Isaac laughed. “When I heard the rumors that you had escaped Purgatory, I was hoping our paths would converge again.” Benny just stared at him. “Give this man anything he wants to drink.” The bartender nodded. “We have a lot to talk about I believe.”

“Yeah, I guess you can say that.” Benny said, mentally kicking himself for not at least telling Sam or Dean what he was doing here. If he lost his head again, (Y/n) would bring him back just to kill him. The bartender slid him a glass and Isaac smiled as Benny looked at it and took a sip. “Is this...real blood?”

“Only the freshest. I know someone who knows someone.” Isaac responded before motioning for Benny to follow him. “I have a witch on payroll to keep the cops from asking too many questions.” Benny followed Isaac through the crowd. There were so many people crammed into this little place. Isaac led him into a room that dulled the noise from the outside.

“What is this place?” Benny asked as he watched the other vampire take a seat behind a desk. Benny found his own chair and sat.

“Have you ever watched True Blood?” Isaac asked. He nodded. (Y/n) had made him watch one or two episodes before. “Well, this is my attempt to make that a reality. Humans and vampires living together in peace. Well, as much peace as we can get. But there’s humans here who are more than willing to offer up their neck to us.”

“What about hunters?” Benny asked. “This is like a trap. All these vampires in one place…”

“I’ve got it covered.” Isaac said. “Hope you’re not too mad if I keep some secrets to myself. I know you have a tendency to pal around with hunters. Can’t exactly have you telling them everything about this place.” He smirked at Benny. “Are you hungry?”

“I’m fine.” Benny said. Isaac set back in his chair.

“So, obviously you didn’t know I was here, so this isn’t a social reunion. You came for another reason.” Isaac said. Benny nodded. “Well, are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?”

“I...I’m getting married.” Benny said. “And I want her to have a sunny wedding. I saw the website for your bar and I just thought there was something that you could do.” Isaac nodded.

“I’m assuming she’s a human.” He said. “Don’t worry, I don’t judge. This is a progressive age we’re living in.” He stood up. “Follow me.” He led Benny out another door and down a small hallway to a heavy steel door. He punched in a code and opened it to a dark room. “Go on. Go inside.” Benny was a little hesitant at first, but he went inside. Isaac was right behind him, shutting the door. A moment later, he heard a hum and light came on in the room.

And it looked like the sun.

“What the fuck…” Benny mumbled to himself. Thin TV screens on the wall turned on, making the bright room look like it was outdoors.

“We can set the screens to different scenery. And, for the right price, it can be rented out.” Isaac said. He looked Benny up and down. “But, it’s probably more than you have.”

“I have money…” Benny said. Isaac shook his head.

“I think I have something else you can do for me.” He looked down at his phone. “But we’ll discuss that later. I have an event we just have to attend.” He cut the power to the room and led Benny out. It had been so real, he could almost feel the heat on his skin.

“What do you want me to do?” Benny asked as Isaac led him back through the office and out to a table in the main room, right in front of a stage.

“You’ll love her. She’s amazing.” Isaac said, ignoring Benny’s comment. A young woman stood off to the side of the stage while someone introduced her to the crowd. Elle Black. “She’s a siren.”

“A siren?” Benny asked. Isaac nodded.

“We have more than just vampires that take safety here.” Isaac said. “And everyone here wants to be a part of the supernatural.” Benny looked around as everyone started paying attention to Ms. Black. She was singing “House of the Rising Sun” by the Animals, as requested by Isaac when he booked her to perform. BEnny was mesmerized by her voice, but not as much as some of the humans in the audience were.

“Can they see her true form?” Benny asked. Isaac sighed.

“Only when she’s feeding I guess.” Isaac commented. Benny nodded and waited until she moved on to “I Put a Spell on You” before he spoke again.

“What do you need me to do so I can use the room for my wedding?” Benny asked. Isaac sighed again.

“I need you to steal something for me.” Isaac said. Benny was about to comment about not being a Vampirate anymore, but Isaac raised a hand to stop him. “You won’t be alone. I have a couple others who will be helping you. You’ll board a train, grab the item, and bring it back to me. Simple as that.” Isaac explained. Benny settled in his chair and signaled a waitress to bring him another blood and whiskey.

(Y/n) was going to kill him, but he was going to do this for her.


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/n) was checking her phone for about the fifth time in an hour. No calls, no texts, and she’d put it down again. Dean and Sam watched her, knowing exactly what was going through her mind. Well, maybe not exactly, but they were thinking about how to end a vampire if he was cheating on her.

“Where could he be?” She asked herself quietly. She was trying to convince herself that everything was okay, that he just didn’t have cell service or he was laying low due to the sun or something.

“Hey (Y/n).” Dean finally said. “Come watch stuff with us on Netflix. Sam wants me to watch some boring documentary, and I want him to watch Shameless or American Vandal, so I need you to side with me.”

“Uh, sure yeah.” (Y/n) sighed and stood up. 

“He’ll call. He always does.” Dean tried to comfort her. She just nodded. She was trying to convince herself of that. “Come on. Whole lot of good shit on Netflix and Sam wasn’t to watch a boring documentary. We have to go overpower him.” (Y/n) smiled and followed him to Sam’s room.

“Oh come on, of course she’s going to side with you.” SAm grumbled. “You’re her favorite.”

“What makes you say that?” (Y/n) asked. “I love both of my boys.”

“Yeah, but when you were younger, Dean used to let you throw out your healthy food in exchange for peanut butter and gummy worm sandwiches.” Sam commented. (Y/n) couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Hey now, in my defense, it was wheat bread.” Dean shot back. Sam shook his head.

“I’m not going to even argue for documentaries, even though it was a really cool one about the downfall of Atari…” That caught (Y/n)’s interest and she changed her vote.

“That was mean.” Dean growled at Sam. Sam just flipped him off before starting the video. They made it about twenty minutes when Dean’s phone rang, followed by (Y/n)’s. (Y/n) excused herself to the hallway and answered.

“Benny? Where are you? Are you okay?” (Y/n) asked.

“Relax cher, I’m fine.” Benny explained. “I just had to find a quiet spot.” 

“How’s New Orleans?” (Y/n) asked.

“No fun without you. But I should be home soon.” (Y/n) nodded. “I missed your voice.”

“Then just come home.” (Y/n) whispered. 

“I can’t. Not yet. But I’ll be back soon. I promise.” (Y/n) closed her eyes. “I love you so much (y/n). Don’t forget that.”

“Hey (Y/n)! Come in here!” Dean called out. (Y/n) sighed.

“I’ve gotta go Benny. Dean’s calling for me. And I love you too.”

“Yeah I gotta go too. I’ll talk to you soon.” After a moment, they both hung up. (Y/n) sighed and made her way back to Sam and Dean, who were sitting at the table, discussing travel times and such. (Y/n) raised an eyebrow.

“We got a paying gig.” Sam spoke up.

“Oh no. The last one ended up with me breaking into a morgue to get Sam out of a body freezer before he became a huntercicle.” (Y/n) said.

“Well, no morgues involved this time.” Dean said. “Just a train.”

“A train?” (Y/n) said. “Why a train? What are we doing?”

“Basically running security.” Sam said. “Jody gave our info to a man named Adam Hannah. He wants us to ride the train with him from beginning to end to make sure an item that he has on the ride will stay safe.”

“Did he say what the item is?” (Y/n) asked. Dean shook his head. “Why doesn’t he fly?”

“Doesn’t trust planes.” Dean explained. “Smart man, if you ask me.”

“We will drive to Georgia, board the train, and ride it to Chicago with him.” Sam added. “He said he would explain more when we get there, but we need to hit the road in the next hour.” (Y/n) nodded.

“Guess it’ll distract me from whatever Benny’s doing in New Orleans…” (Y/n) sighed.

“Well, I think one of the stops is in Baton Rouge. Maybe he can just hitch a ride with us back here if his business or whatever is done.” Sam suggested. (Y/n) just shrugged and made her way to their room to pack some things. She was trying to push thoughts from her mind about what Benny could be doing. He would go out on trips all the time for food and such, but something felt different about this time. She threw all her clothes that she would need into a duffle, as well as all her other travel items. She looked down at her engagement ring as she packed and smiled some. He loved her, she knew it.

“Come on (Y/n), get a move on!” Dean called out as he walked past her door. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her things, running past Dean in the hallway.

“On your left!” She called out as she passed him.

“You did not…” He grumbled. She just smiled and headed to Baby, where Sam was waiting.

“Come on Dean, get a move on.” (Y/n) teased. 

“Sometimes I hate you.” Dean said, staring her down, but he couldn’t stop the smile that was trying to spread on his face.

“But you always love me.” (Y/n) laughed, throwing her stuff into the trunk and sliding into the backseat. Dean tossed his stuff in and got behind the wheel, Sam already in the passenger seat, prepping the fastest route to Florida. (Y/n) looked at her phone, debating on if she should shoot Benny a text about everything, but decided against it. He would be home before she knew it. She’d let him enjoy his time in New Orleans.

She had a job to do now that would help distract her.


End file.
